Age of love
by juliette01
Summary: They are young. They are in love. They are happy. But what happens when someone unexpected comes in their life and threatens their relationship? Will their love survive? Will they get their happy-ending? Read for more. Sequel to Universal Love. Rated T just to be safe.
1. At the beginning

_Greetings from the Black Sea! I got some time to write! Yay! Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer's POV.

"You want to do what?" Asks a surprised Hal.

"To move together." Answers Aya, putting her hand over mine. She gives me a small smile and her eyes shine.

It's been a few days since we had the baccalaureat and we decided to move together. Aya wanted to talk soon with our parents and both our families are in my home. Hal seems surprised but we know what we want. Both of us want to be independed and to be together.

Caro smiles as a frown creases Hal's brow. "Well, I am glad that you decided to be independed..." Starts Hal. "But..."

"Father, please." Says Aya. It is the first time when I hear her calling Hal 'father'.

Carol nods. "They are mature enough, Hal. They wanted to do this for some time."

"You... you knew?"

"Well, yes."

Aya lowers her eyes. "So..."

My parents agreed this morning when I told them and we still have to convice Hal and Carol. Well, we talked to Carol a few days ago and she agreed.

With a sigh, Hal nods. "If that is what you want..."

Aya nods and smiles brightly. "Yes."

We had part of a long conversation about how I should take care of Aya or... I don't need to hear what is after or.

Anyway, we are currently meeting our real estate agent in a coffee shop. I don't exactly like him. He is a bit older that I am, around 24 years old I suppose, and I don't like the look he gives to my Aya. He is as tall as I am. His short hair has a brown color and remembers me of chocolate. By the way, I want chocolate. Ugh, focus, Razer! He has brown eyes and he has a spark withing them, something strange yet... I don't know, intriguing? Oh man, I sound like a girl! Anyway, he is dressed in a white shirt with two unbottoned buttons (it sounds weird), black pants and a pair of black, shinie shoes. Shortly, he is wearing a tuxedo.

Aya's POV.

Yay! Yay! Yay! I am going to move with Razer! We are going to live together! YAY! I am so happy! I know that he is happy too. After a few hours of a long conversation about how Razer will take care of me or he will regret (Hal found it necessary to say it over and over again) my parents (mostly Hal cause Carol already did) finally accepted to let me and Razer move together. I feel like I can fly. This morning I woke up at 4 a.m. due to the emotions I have had and the excitement I felt. Aaaaaaaaaa! I carefully chosed my clothes (it took me two hours) and decided to have a long and hot bubble-bath to relax. Which I did. I got dressed in a white dress with floral motives that reveals a part of my cleavage, a black belt around my middle, Razer's red jacket that it's now mine and a pair of pink sandals that shows my blue painted nails. I caught my hair in a ponytail and I delicately makeup using blue eye shadow, black mascara and pink lip gloss. I took a bracelat received as a birth present from Razer and the necklace he gave me in our juniour year. I got ready and waited and Razer came to take me to the coffee shop. Oh... Anyway, he is wearing a checkered shirt (light blue and dark blue and black lines), black jeans and black boots. Our conversation went like this:

"Hey."

"Hey you too. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"You um... look wonderful."

I felt my cheeks becoming red. "Th-thank you." I still sputter when it comes to a compliment from him. "You also look wonderful."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Thanks. You... you aren't wearing anything green."

"Actually... I am..."

He stayed still for a moment before chuckling. "No way! Really?"

"Really." I answered as I felt my cheeks burning.

Anyway, we left to meet the real estate agent. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Razer has a car. It's a dark blue color. Hal promised me he will buy me a car soon. I already have my driving licence and Razer lets me use his car.

Anyway, back to reality. "I found you a house in center. It has a good price and..."

"Can we see it?" Asks Razer with impecience.

"Don't you wish to hear more about it?"

Razer crosses his arms over his chest in a familiar manner to me. It means he doesn't want to talk further. "No. We wish to see it."

"But what thinks this young lady?"

"I agree with Razer. I want to see our new house."

"Yes, of course." Alex sighs.

Razer's POV.

It's only me or he is too... nice with Aya? He is annoying. Anyway, we are going to see the house. Finally!

Well, I can't lie, it is nice. It is big and has three bedrooms, a few guest rooms, every with its own bathroom, a kitchen, a big living room already with furniture, and a big garage. It space enough for two cars.

"So you like it?" Asks Alex.

"Yes, it is perfect." Answers Aya.

"Yeah. We'll buy it."

"Are you sure? I mean... What if I find another house or..."

"No, thanks." I say. "We want this one."

Aya nods with a small smile. I can't wait to live here. "Cash or card?" She asks.

Alex's POV.

I can't believe I finally found her! She is more beautiful than I thought and very mature. She seems very happy with this guy and I do hope that what they have isn't just because of hormones. They look good together. This boy looks at her in a way that make me believe that it is true love. The purest form of love. He somehow seems to want to keep her away from other males. Hmmm.

Razer's POV

(One week later)

I brought some clothes into our new house and both me and Aya bought furniture and redecorated the house as we wish it to be. I planned a weekend only me and Aya. I rented a cottage for three days into a forest. Queit, peace and just two of us. Perfect! Nothing to bother us. Aya doesn't know where I'll take her. I told her to take some comfortable clothes and what a girl needs. And that pink underwear in which she looks amazing. I should stop drooling. ANYWAY, I parked my car in front of her house and Aya gets out with a backpack over her shoulder. She smiles and takes good bye from Hal and Carol.

"Hey." She greets me as she gets in the passanger seat. Her backpack goes on the back seat. Aya is wearing a light green sleevless t-shirt that shows a part of her cleavage, white mid-thigh shorts and white sneakers. She is free of any jewles excepting two golden erarrings. Her hair is caught in a braid on her left side. I can see her well-maniquered nails. She used a dark blue nail polish.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Aya."

I hear her sighing and she props her head against the window. I left the parking lot and sighed.

Aya's POV.

A surprise. But I am so curious. We sigh at the same time and he chuckles. I look his way. He is wearing a checkered shirt (blue), black jeans and black sneakers. He is focused on the road so I don't say anything.

"Believe me, Aya, you are going to like this."

I give him a small smile and look outside the window. After a few minutes I can see that we are leaving the city. "Razer?"

"Yes, Aya?"

I giggle. "Why are we leaving the city?"

"Well, I rented a cottage in the forest and... Dammit!"

"What is it?"

"I shouldn't have told you. It should have been a surprise."

I shake my head. "It is a trivial reason to swear. I was going to find out sooner or later."

He places his hand on my thigh and I see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I yearn to kiss him but I know that he has to be focused on the road. "We will reach our destination soon." He says. He looks at me and smiles. I can't help but return his expresion.

"Eyes on the road!" I command.

"I have a better view your way."

"Maybe you have, but you also have a lot of reasons to live." I remind him.

"Okay, okay." He says and turns his head back to the road. I don't know why I am complaining. There is no one in front of us and he seemes to do a great job looking at me and driving. His hand leaves my thigh and he doesn't say a word until we reach a... hotel?

"I'll go to take the keys. You may come if you want to."

"Um... sure." I answer and get down from his car. We go into the hotel, the main one I suppose, and find a crowd.

Razer's POV.

Nothing more annoying than a crowd. I take Aya's hand in my own and we wait. And wait. There were only a few persons in front of us (that girl moves fast) when guess who appears. Alex, our real estate agent. What is he doing here? He passes us, I doubt he observed us, and walks to the receptionist. He talks to her and then leaves with a smile on his face. Okay?! He sees us and comes to us. Ugh! Great! Okay, Razer. Stay calm.

"Hello there." He greets us.

"Hello." Sayd Aya politely.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks.

"We are waiting our turn." I answer, putting emapthise on 'waiting'. "What about you?"

"I came to talk to the receptionist."

"We saw that."

"I am the owner of this hotel and the cottage you rented." He says with a smug grin. How happy I would be to kick that smug rear of his! "How are you, Aya?"

"I am fine, thank you." Answers Aya. Grr! I want nothing more that to kick his ass.

"Well, I have to go. Take care of yourselves." He says and winks at Aya. I let a low growl escape my lips and I give him a threatening glare. He seems to take the hint. "Bye!" And with that he leaves. Hallellujah! I look to Aya who raises and eyebrow at me. Really? He flirted with her and she wonders why I did that?

"Aya, I..."

"I know." She cuts me off with a killer smile that makes my heart melt on the spot.

* * *

Finally! We reached the cottage. I park my car next to it and take mine and Aya's backpacks. Yeah, I want to be a gentelman. I also help Aya get down. She smiles as a 'thank you' and tries to take her backpack. I shake my head as a 'no' and she sighs. I unlock the door and open it for her. She enters and I know she is excited.

"Wow... It is wonderful!" She mumbles. She makes a 360 degrees turn, observing the so-called 'living room'. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting this when I rented it. The whole cottage is wooded and pretty big. It has a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. Every room has the needed furniture and the best equipment. Into the living room, there is a pale grey coach with blue and pink pillows, a coffee table in front of it and a TV. In the middle of no where! Sort of. Into a forest. Every single window offers a wonderful view into the forest. I do hope Aya likes here. I take our bagages into the bedroom and then get back into the living room. I find Aya on the couch, looking at her phone. I take it from her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" She complains.

"Not while we are here! These days should be for us, to spend some time together and relax before the exams for the college." I say in a soft tone. Or at least I hope. She nods and a smile creeps into her facial features. She catches my arm and drags me on the couch. I fall over her and she laughs. "Very funny!" I mumble and sat next to her.

"It is." She answers and from the look on her face I can say she will jump on me. Which she does. Her hands come into my hair, ruffling it as she sits onto my lap. I wrap my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. If this is physically possible. I kiss her as my hands go under her tank top. She makes a small noice, one of her soft sighs, and I bite her lower lip. Before I knew it,I found myself beneath her. Her legs are around my waist as she straddles me. A smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I break the kiss and try my luck with her bra. I unclasp it and take my hands from under her t-shirt. She is occupied with my shirt, unbuttoning it. When she finishes, I drag her tank top over her head. She is wearing a red bra with a cute ribbon. Oh, I didn't knew she likes red. Her cheeks become as red as her bra as I take it off of her. I also feel my blood coming up in my face and making my own cheeks red. And it isn't the only place my bloog goes... if you understand me.

Aya's POV.

I feel my cheeks heating up as Razer takes my bra off. It has never happened before. Not exactly. Every time he tried, we were cut off. Well, let's get back to reality, shall we? His cheeks have a cute pink color. I suppose I am as red as my bra. Before I could have reacted, I find myself under him. His mouth lands on my neck. He kissed and nibbles, making me moan. I take his shirt off of him as well as I can from our... current position as his hands find their way to my hips, gripping tightly.

Razer's POV.

Is there any chance to be interrupted? I don't think so. I think I will explode if we don't... do anything. My pants became very very tight and I feel all my rational thoughts flying outside the window. I kiss my way to her mouth where I stop to place a tender kiss. She doesn't seem to mind than I try to remove her pants. I pull back a little and she lifts her hips upwards. She bites down on her lower lip watching me. The sound of a car engine and a knock in the door makes me growl in frustration. Her eyes grow wide and she gets dressed in record time. I tug my shirt back on. Thanks God we didn't start anything yet. I open the door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I say when I see no other that Alex. His black, new Porche is right in front of the cottage. From all the people... Why he and why now? "What do you want?" I ask.

"I wanted to make sure you're having a good time."

"We were before you showed up." I reply with a bored expression. But I won't give him any details. I bet he is doing this on purpose to annoy me. Or he is too interest in Aya.

"May I come in?"

"May you leave and let us have a relaxing weekend?" I answer him with another question.

"I hate it when I am answered with another question."

"I hate it when a real estate agent is too friendly towards his clients."

"Razer!" Says Aya. I roll my eyes and make room for Alex.

"What were you doing?" He asks.

"Unpacking." I answer and roll my eyes as he ignores me. There is a pink hue in Aya's cheeks and her eyes lower.

"Do you like here, miss Jordan?" He asks her. He takes her hand and kisses it. Kisses it! A low growl escapes my lips as I slam the door shut. No one, and I mean **no one** , touches my Aya!

"Yes, it is a beautiful place." Aya answers and takes her hand away. "Why is the purpose of you coming here?"

"Eh, I wanted to pay you a visit."

Really? "Well, you did. Now leave!" I snap furiously. No one, and I mean no one flirts with **my Aya**!

"Razer, be polite!"

"I doubt that you do this with everyone who rents a cottage." I say.

"No. Only with the ones I like." He answers and eyes Aya, winking at her. I am right here, can't you see me, you perv? He is flirting with my girlfriend in front of me! "I am glad you are comfortable." He says looking at the couch. It is a bit ravaged. Opps, my bad. If I have known he would come, I would have made sure not to do that. "I wanted just to say 'hi'. I will go now." He says and walks to the door.

"You said 'hi' no more than one hour ago, remember?" I ask sarcastically. He choses to ignore me and leaves. I turn my head towards Aya who looks pissed off. Have I done something wrong? She sighs and sits on the couch.

"Are you alright?" I ask her and sit next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder and another sigh escapes her lips.

"Razer, if... if Alex hasn't come... would we... would we have continued?" She asks. I blink trying to understand.

"You mean... if we would have done... that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know." I answer with all my honestity. She lowers her eyes, staring at her feet. "I mean... it's up to you. Do you feel ready?"

"I... I don't know. I am not sure. Before he came I felt that I was ready but... I really don't know."

I nod and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her on the top of her head as she cuddles on the couch. "I won't force you do something you don't want to do." I mutter.

"I know. Thank you." She mumbles and kisses my cheek.

I turn the TV on and we watch a movie but I have no idea what it is all about. I shift a little and manage to arrive with my head onto Aya's lap. Okay, maybe I shifted a little more than a little. She giggles and runs her hands through my hair. At least she is fixing it.

The movie come to an end and I can remember only one thing from it: ' **The End** '. I doubt that Aya payed attention to it.

I get up even if I stay so comfortable. She looks at me confused. "I am hungry." I explain and go into the kitchen. I hear footsteps and I see her. "You are hungry too?" I asked her. A nod is everything I receive. Okay?! I don't remember doing something wrong. "Did I upset you with something?"

"Huh? Oh. No. Of course not. I am a bit distracted."

"By what?"

She approches me and places her hands on my chest. She leans up to whisper inside the shell of my ear. "By my new found feelings for Alex."

I open my eyes as a shiver goes through my body. I blink and observe that I am with my head onto Aya's lap. She is watching... Tom and Jerry? Probably the movie finished and I fell asleep. Eh, I wasn't paying attention to it so... My eyes grow wide realizing I had a bad dream. Well, a nightmare. I feel my face is sweaty. I shift a little and Aya seems to observe I am awake. I try to get up but her hands on my chest stop me. I blink once or twice and convince myself it was only a nightmare. "What time is it?" I ask her.

She looks to a wall and I follow her gaze with my eyes. I didn't observe the clock till now. "Seven p.m. ." She answers. I slept a while. "Did you sleep well?" She asks.

"A while I think. Until a nightmare managed to wake me up."

She raises an eyebrow at me and smiles. "Razer?"

"Hmmm?"

She somehow shifts and manages to get over me. How did she do this? "I love you."

"I love you too." I answer and place my hands on her hips. I turn mt head to look at the TV. It is a scene where Jerry gives Tom a kiss and then runs away. You know it, I am sure. I look back at Aya whose gaze is locked on the screen. Yeah, she saw it too.

"Razer?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want one?" She asks and looks into my eyes. I frown, confused. "A kiss." She clarifies. I see how a smile is tugging at the corners of her mouth. She has something in her mind. A plan. Eh, why not? I ask myself.

"Of course I do." I answer and close my eyes, waiting her kiss. Well, I don't receive it. Aya's cute giggle brings me back to reality and I snap my eyes open. She isn't on me anymore.

"Then catch me!" She laughs and starts running. I get up in a flash and follow her. She goes outside and I go after her. Yes, I am that desperate for a kiss. Go on, judge me! "Here!" I hear and follow her voice after a tree. Yeah. She's not here. The door closes and my eyes grow wide. No, she doesn't! I go to the door and open it. For any eventuality, I lock it. "Come and catch me, Razer!"

I laugh and follow the sound of her voice into the... bedroom? No. She isn't here either. Her clothes are scattered around the floor. Okay?! I blink and look outside the window. I don't see her outside. "Gotcha!" She says and I feel her arms wrapping around me from behind. She was in the bathroom? Well, it doesn't matter.

"Very funny!" I mumble as her hands travel downwards to my black belt.

"I... saw what you would do for a kiss." She whispers in a seductive voice. She manages to undo my belt and her hands go to my back. "But what... would you do for more?" She asks. Am I the only one or... she knows what she is doing? I've never observed how... erotic her voice can be. Especially when put in a whisper. I turn around and get ready to ask her a question but I am at a loss for words. She is wearing a black nightgown that reveales a lot of her body. A lot! I see she used a violet lipstick and her bright smile makes her... shine. She is makeup. She used a green eye shadow and black mascara. Her hair is caught in an elegant hair bun. She has pearl earrings and a heart-shaped necklace. She is... wonderful! And extremly sexy! She blinks sweetly at me. When did she have time to do... this? I decidely push all the doubts in the farest corner of my mind and a grin places itself across my face. I probably looked like an idiot but...

"Wow... Y-you look... wonderful." I try to compliment her, stuttering. She laughs and makes a pirouette.

"I hoped you would like it." She confesses.

"I do like it."

Her smile grows bigger, if this is physicaly possible. She gently presses her lips against mine with the barest of brushes. Something tells me she wants more that just a kiss but I decide to let her take the decisions. I kiss back and wrap my arms around her body, pulling her as close to me as I can. Her hands go to my shoulders, grasping them. We break the kiss only when the need for oxygen is way too big for us to bear. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and take it off of me in a few seconds. She is fast!

Aya's POV.

I decided to... test Razer a bit. I want to see what he really wants from me. I know that we want to move together but... I want to make sure. While he was sleeping, I got ready everything I needed and played with him a bit. I enjoy teasing him. I stop my hands from shaking and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. "Gotcha!" I say and smile as he tenses up.

"Very funny!" He mumbles as I let my hands travel to his belt.

"I... saw what you would do for a kiss." I start using a sensual tone. I undo his belt and feel him tensing up again. I move my hands to his back and whisper. "But what... would you do for more?" I manage to surprise myself with how erotic my voice is sounding. He turns around and his eyes grow wide when he sees me. This is the exact reaction I've been looking for. A grin places itself across his face. Aww, he is so cute!

"Wow... Y-you look... wonderful." He managed staring at me. I laugh and make a pirouette.

"I hope you would like it." I confesse.

"I do like it."

I smile even more brighter and kissed him. We break the kiss when the need for oxygen can't be ignored any longer. I unbutton his shirt and take it off of him in a flash. I want to see how he will react. His pupils are dilated like they were earlier before Alex interrupted us. He takes a deep breath and shudders. I move my hands up and down his chest and feel every single muscle contracting. He likes this! I can't go back now. He places his hands on my... rear and his mouth lands on my neck. He catched my skin between his teeth in tiny nibbles that regardless send pleasure coursing through my body. I moan as he moves. We land on the bed, with Razer on top. His hands go under my nightgown and he inches it off of me. I lift my arms to help him and he throws it on the foor. I remain in my red underwear. I didn't have enough time to change them. He makes to sit on his knees between my legs. I sit up and starddle his legs. He kisses me forcefully and my hands go to his hair. He wraps one arm around my back and his other hands he places on my left thigh, caressing and rising goosebumps. I moan into his mouth as I feel his... rising passion between my legs through his pants. I felt a strange throbbing between my legs as I usually feel when we are intimate. He moves his mouth to my neck again and I lift my head up, baring my throat. I have to admit, I enjoy this. I try to lay the fly of his pants open but he grabs my hands, stopping me.

"Aya, what are you trying to do?" He asks.

I blink confused. A few seconds ago he was a male in heat and now be looks like a scared kid. "What you want." I answer. "Don't you wish that? Don't you want us to be together in that way?"

He cups my face in his hands. "Aya, listen to me and listen well. I do want this but remember what I told you. I won't force you to do this. If you don't want and you're not ready , we won't do anything." He promises. "We won't continue if you don't feel ready."

I nod and wrap my arms around his body.

"What does it mean?"

"It means thank you. I am glad you're... willing to wait." I say.

Razer's POV.

I kiss Aya's forehead as she smoothens her hands over my back. I try to ignore the pain I receive from my... you know. She pulls back and kisses my cheek. She gets changed into a pink Hello Kitty pajama. I take off my pants as she tried to advert her gaze. I put on a pair of night trousers and together, we put our clothes into the closet. We go into the kitchen and eat some sandwiches.

We go into the living room again and I turn the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?" She asks searching through some CDs.

"What do you find?"

"Comedy, romance, thriller, crime, adventure, horror... um... over eighteen years old and... these are all."

I smile as how her tone started shaking at the last kind if movies. "Adventure or..."

I see her tensing up. "Or?"

"What do you think?" I tease her. "Horror."

She lets out a breath of relief. "13 ghosts, Vacancy, Saw- part one, two, three, four, five, six and seven, Warm bodies, Devil's Due..."

"Okay, okay." I cut her off. "Saw, part seven." I didn't watch that part yet.

"I wanted '13 ghosts'." She complains.

"I already see it. It's boring."

"You are just scared."

"I am not scared. I saw it more than 5 times. I don't want to watch it again." I fight back. No. I am scared. A little bit. Why did I choose horror movies?

"I don't believe you. I watched it a while back and I find it interesting. Chicken!"

"What? No! I am not scared to watch a movie! You will see this! Put this on." I say. Aya nods and does as I told her. Oh my God! I can foresee. No sleep for me a whole week. Aya makes herself comfortable in my arms and the movie starts. I regret I didn't take a t-shirt on me. It becomes cold here.

In the middle of the film I can barely stop myself from closing my eyes. I am a boy but I hate horror movies. I prefere adventure or crime or even romance but no horror. Excepting something less... horror. Aya doesn't even flinch. She giggles as I put her closer to me. She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. I can't wait this movie to come to an end.

Finally! It is over! Aya kisses my cheeks, taking me by surprise. I was too focused on the TV and I almost jumped. She giggles.

"I scared you!"

"No, you didn't!" I answer as she stretches her arms. I look at her. She is already half asleep. I pick her up bridal style after turning the TV off. It's just me or this place is kind of scary night. After watching a horror movie, yeah, it is. I go into the bedroom and put Aya on the bed. I climb next to her and wrap my arms around her body. She turns around and presses her back against my chest.

"Good night, Razer. Don't let the ghosts scare you."

"Good night, beloved." I wish her and chose to ignore her last comment. Instead, I kiss her neck in a way I know she likes. She moaning my name is the proof I need. I press my teeth into her neck, making her whimper and moan. I suddenly stop and slid my right hand under her shirt. I cup her left breast and caress it. Her response is immediate.

"Mmm..." She rumbles and presses herself more into me. She moans my name as I bite hard her neck. I think I left a mark. I run my tongue along that spot to dim the pain.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Ye-yeah." She stutters. "Do not stop!" She says. I groan as I grind my hips into hers. She moans again and moves her own hips. I bite her earlobe as gently as I can and I feel my pants becomeing tighter and tighter. I should probably stop now if I don't want to loose my control. I withdraw my hand from under her shirt and place it on her hip. She seems to catch the hint as she stops from grinding her hips. I place one last tender kiss on her neck and I close my eyes.

"Good night." She mumbles.

"Good night." I answer in a whisper.

I wake up when I feel something tingling my chest. I lazily open my eyes and I am surpsrised to gaze into a pair of blue eyes. "Um... good morning?!" I half-ask, half-say.

Aya yawns and moves her head a little. Her hair is tangled around her head and it's tingling my naked chest. Wait, why is she over me? She doesn't respond. Instead, she stays on her hands and kisses me. Okay?! Why is she like this? She breaks the kiss and winks at me.

"Aya? Are you alright?"

"I... I couldn't sleep. I apologize for waking you. I didn't mean that."

"It's... okay. What time is it?"

"4:37 in the morning." She answers and there is regret in her eyes. I lift my right hand and lightly touch her left cheek. I lean up and place a soft kiss across her lips. As I can't fall asleep after being woke up, I decide to spend the time in a more... pleasing manner. No! Not how you think! I tilt her head to the side to give us a better angle and run my tongue along her lower lip, asking for her permission. She slightly parts her lips, deepening my kiss. I manage to roll us over so I am on top now. I move a little so I am straddling her hips. Her hands are moving up and down my back as I put my hands on her shoulders. She lifts her head off of the bed, seeking more, but I push her down again with the flat of my palms. She lets out a whimper and catches my lower lip between her teeth. She bites hard and I have to restrain myself from shifting my hips in hers. I groan against her mouth and she lifts her hips upwards, grinding them into mine. I break the kiss and nibble along her jawline until reaching her throat. I press my teeth into her neck and she moans my name. I groan as she manages to wrap her legs around my waist. How did she...? I slid my hands under her shirt and slip it off of her. I pull back and look into her eyes. She is breathing hard, her lips warm and wet and opened.

"Pl-please... n-not now..." She stutters and I take the hint. I nod and give her a soft and gentle kiss before helping her to get dressed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." I mumble and brush our noses. Her warm breath comes sweet against my lips as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"It is alright." She mutters.

* * *

"Razer, what is the surprise?" She asks me as I wrap one arm around her.

"You will see. It is not far from here. Come one!" I say and drag her away from the cottage.

Aya's POV.

Razer said he has a surprise for me. I got dressed in a green tank top, a pair of ocean blue short shorts and white sneakers. I caught my hair in a hair bun. I used only black mascara and a pink lipgloss. Razer is wearing a checkered shirt, black knee-lenght male shorts with a white belt and black sneakers.

We walk through the forest until reaching a clearing with a lake. A big lake. Razer smiles at me and I can't help but return the expression. It is a beautiful place!

"Do you like here?" He asks me.

"Yes. It is beautiful." I respond. He cups my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"It is." He says but the look on his face makes me realize he isn't talking about the view but about... me. I feel my cheeks burning as he bends down. He kisses me quickly. When he pulls back, I still have my eyes closed. I open them when I feel his hands under my tank top.

"Razer..." I gasp as he tries to take it off of me. "Not here."

"First: we are the only ones here. Second: when did you start to have a perv mind? Right there is a lake, Aya."

"But I don't have a swimsuit." I complain.

"Neither I do. Your underwear will be enough."

I can feel my cheeks burning. "I doubt that..."

"Do it or I will!"

I bite my lower lip and observe that his shirt is unbuttoned. "Undress yourself not me." I say, pretending to be upset.

"Wouldn't you prefere to undress me?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and take his shirt off of him. He raises an eyebrow and looks to his shorts. Really? Blushing hard, I put my hands on his belt, trying to undo it. I stop when I hear him laughing. "You know, there is no need to do that." He chuckles with a perv expression across his face. Um... help? "Calm, Aya! It's not like I am going to jump on you or something. Not now."

I let a low growl escape my lips and cross my arms over my chest. "Too bad." I mumble. He sighs and wraps his arms around me.

"Please don't be upset." He says and I can detect the regret in the tone of his voice.

"I am not." I confess and gave him an affectionate hug. He gives me a tender kiss on my neck and pulls back. I take my tank top off of me and watch how he takes his shorts off. Uh! He is muscular! I hope I am not drooling. It would be embarrassing.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" He asks. I let my eyes wander over his perfect body and I feel my mouth watering. He is only in boxers!

"I am well as I am."

"You are going to get your shorts... wet."

Razer's POV.

I gulp when I pronounce the last word. "Come on, Aya." I insist. She shakes her head as a 'no'. I let my gaze wander on her chest. She is wearing a light green bra. Cute.

"I don't want to!" She complains.

"Yesterday you seemed eager." I say with a smug grin. She sighs.

"It was a test. I wanted to see what you would do."

"And did I pass?"

"Yes."

"Take them off!" I order. "And don't change the subject again!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!" Why do I feel as if we are in cartoons?

"No!" Hmmm, maybe it will work.

"No!"

"Razer?"

"Take them off!" I order.

"I said no!"

"I said yes!"

"I don't want to!"

"But I do want you to!"

"You can't force me!"

"I won't force you!"

"See?"

"I will undress you!"

She gulps as I approach her. My hands land on her black belt and undo it in a few seconds. I see a blush creeping into her face. Eh, why not? I bend down and nibble along her jawline until reaching her throat. My teeth catch her soft skin in tiny nibbles as she moans. I nibble at her pulse point and she cries out in pleasure. I let my lips trail down her chest. Uh, mint! I do love her scent! I kneel and kiss the center of her body as her hands go to my hair. I undo her shorts and they fell off of her. She doesn't seem to care. Her fingers clutch my hair painfully as I put my hands on her rear. No, I am not going to do anything. I get up and place a tender kiss on her right cheek. Her eyes are closed and a soft sigh escapes her slightly parted lips.

"Was it that hard, Aya?" I ask her and she opens her eyes. The look she is giving me is bewildered. Earth to Aya, are you there? I look at her matching green panties and she blushes. Yeah, she totally forgot. Her eyes grow wide.

"How did you... When did you..."

I chuckle and kiss her. "Don't be so surprised!" I simply say.

She frowns. "I..."

Oh. Yeah, she is afraid. I kiss her on the tip of her nose and rest my forehead against hers. "I would never hurt you." I assure her.

She wraps her arms around me and places a soft kiss on my neck. I pull back and smile. "Get in the water now!" I order and she giggles.

"Yes, sir!" She says as serious as she can.

"What are you waiting for? A special invitation? Go!" I command.

"But what about you, sir?" She asks. "Won't you join me?"

"Don't question my direct orders, soldier! Or I will be forced to take extra measures to make you listen to me." I say. This becomes interesting.

"What kind of measures?" She asks flirtatiously and places her hands on my chest. "What kind?" She whispers, staring into my eyes. Her look has something different today. Now.

I grin and decide to play along. "It is none of your concerns, soldier! You have to listen to me and do what I say, when I say and how I say. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir. What do I have to do?"

I cup her chin between my thumb and forefinger. "First: ask no more questions! Second: close your eyes."

"Wh-"

"I said no more questions! Do as I said!" I cut her off using a harsh tone. She nods and does as I said. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forcefully. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I place my hands on her rear, preventing her from letting me go. I break the kiss only when I can't breath. She blinks sweetly at me and her smile makes me grin.

"Good job, soldier!"

"Thank you, sir." She replies. She winks at me and rolls her hips. I groan and attach my lips to her neck once again. She moans my name and I come on my knees, laying her on her back. Her legs are still wrapped around my waist. Her hands are carding my hair as I nudge her legs opened so I can fit better. I pull back from her as she watches me with half-closed eyelids. Her skin is practically glowing in the light that comes over her. She looks like an angel. She is an angel. My angel. There is a strange intensity between us. She closes her eyes as I lower my face back to her neck. I inhale deeply, catching her wonderful scent again. She tries to make me kiss her again.

"Another test?" I ask teasingly.

"N-no." She stutters. "Please, do not stop."

"Are you sure, Aya?" I ask her. I don't want her to regret after that. "We can take it slowly. We can wait."

"We have waited long enough. I think that I am ready. Please, continue." She answers and I can see her intentions clearly.

I nod and place soft kisses on her neck. I reach her collarbone and I suck on it. She moans louder and grasps my shoulders, pulling our bodies even more closer. I hear her sighing as I leave a trail of lazy kisses on her chest. I reach her stomach where I stop to kiss her soft skin. Her hands go in my hair again, clutching hard and painfully as I give her new sensations. My mouth lands on her inner thigh and I catch her flesh between my teeth in a nibble that has her hips bucked forward.

"This is a strange sensations." She mumbles while carding my hair.

"You don't like it?" I ask her while rubbing my nose against her thigh. "If you don't, I will..."

"I enjoyed it." She cuts me off. "You have never bit me in that spot, that's all. Please, do not stop."

I nod again and repeat the earlier motion and she moans my name. I move my lips to her other thigh and repeat the ministration as she moans. I become hard as I kiss my way back to her mouth. From what I saw, Aya is already wet so... yeah, who knows what may happen. I claim her mouth again in a forceful and desperate kiss as every cell in my body is aching for release. She is ruffling my hair and brings her hands to my back muscles, fingernails digging in as I move my hips into her in a way that makes us both gasp. We move a little and she makes to straddle my knees. There is a hunger in her look. I cup her face and bring her in for another kiss, but this time it is a gentle one. I let my hands flirt with her naked back and lift them up, to the clasp of her bra. I moan into her mouth and grip the clasp, asking for permission. She also moans and nods slightly to implicate her answer. I break the kiss and undo her bra. It falls, revealing her perfect breasts. I feel my mouth watering for a taste. I hear a tree branch breaking but decide to ignore the sound. Maybe it is just an animal.

"Ahem!" Or not, I inwardly groan as I see Alex. Really? Here too? "Sorry if I am interrupting something." He says in an amused tone. Aya clasp her bra in a flash and I give her my shirt. She puts it on her and I can bet I have a murderous expression across my face.

"Do you mind?" I ask sarcastically. "I don't like to be watched." I add and get up. Aya's cheeks are red and I clench my fists. "Why are you here?"

"It's America! A free country. But to answer your question, I came here for a walk. The view is... spectacular." His eyes land on Aya at the last phraze and a growling sound is filling my throat. Bastard! "Do your parents know what you are doing?"

"It is not your job to care so much about what your clients are doing." Replies Aya and also gets up. Thanks God I took a longer shirt! She already buttoned it excepting the first three buttons. Really, Aya? Her cleavage is perfectly revealed. Well, a part of it but Alex is here and the only thing I want, excepting some privacy with Aya, is to rip him apart, limb by limb. And I watched too many movies.

"And it isn't your job to care about what I care." He says and shrugges. Really? That's all he has?

"You have a special talent in interrupting and bothering us." Says Aya. "It isn't your business what are we doing." She adds. My kitten has claws. I am proud of her!

Alex laughs. "Okay, I got it." He says and turns to leave. "You can continue now." He chuckles and finally leaves.

"Are you alright?" Aya asks me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I answer and look at her. There is disappointment filling her eyes. "I am sorry." I mumble. "I got carried away and put you in an awkward... position."

"He should learn not to be concerned by other people. Plus, it could have been a lot worse."

Much more worse. Five more minutes and he would've caught us in a very awkward position. I'm just saying! Aya starts unbuttoning my shirt and takes it off of her.

"Do you still want to gon into the lake?" She asks.

I nod and pick her up bridal style. She wraps her arms around my neck as I walk into the water. Cold, cold cold. But I'll get used to it. I walk until the water is reaching my chest. I let Aya go and rub the back of my neck. I forgot to tell you (and her) that I don't know to swim. She walks farther and starts swimming.

"Why aren't you coming?" She asks with a confused expression.

"Well..." I start. "I... don't... know... to... swim..." I mumble wit pauses between the words. She laughs.

"This is not a problem. You can still learn."

"I don't think I can. I mean... I am almost 19 years old. Isn't it too late for me to learn?"

She rolls her eyes and comes to me, grabbing my arms. "Negative. You learn very fast. I will teach you."

"No. Aya, I..."

"Come on, Razer! It will be great and funny, you will see."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Deja-vu.

"It doesn't work."

"I know. But I won't learn."

"Razer..." She sighs. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She begs me. She makes her ultimate 'puppy dog eyes' and her lower lip starts trembling. Don't look in her eyes! Don't look in her eyes!

"Okay." I give up. She is way too cute!

"Yay!" She chirps and jumps on me. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She kisses my breath away and I grin against her mouth.

"But I have to receive a praise after this." I mutter after breaking off the kiss.

"You will." She giggles. She goes farther and I follow her until the water is reaching my chin. She turns around and grabs my hands. "Take you feet off of the ground." She says. She lets my hands go and starts swimming. I try to do as she said but, ironically, I fall on my back into the water with a loud splash. I get back to the surface panting. Aya is looking at me with an amused expression.

"You can't start like that and hope to know what do to. It is logica that you won't float at the surface. You are maszive and..."

Has she just made me fat? I am not fat. I am perfectly in shape and muscular. I train everyday. "Did you make me fat?" I ask and shake my head. My hair is wet and my bangs fell across my forehead and into my line of sight. Aya laughs and rusn her hands through my hair.

"No. What I meant is that you muscular mase and weight won't allow you to do anything if you don't try. Do as I do." She explains.

After a few hours I learned to swim and I hope I am as good as she is. We go on the shore. I am behind Aya with more than ten steps and I can admire her rear. She moves in a hypnotic manner and I am sure I am entranced. She suddenly stops but I am so caught with the view that I don't see her and I bump into her.

"S-sorry." I manage. She turns around and a small smile plaus at the corners of her mouth.

Alex's POV.

I wanted just to walk a while, just me and my thoughts. A lot happened. But I heard them. It is so quiet here that you can here everything if you just listen. I interrupted them. It was the most logical thing I could do. I didn't want them to do something... here. I got back to my car and got into it. I let a sigh escape me as I press the accelerator. I love her. And I would do anything to protect her. Aya... I was so happy when I heard her name. When I saw her. I know that I have to protwct her and keep her away from **her**. I sigh again and drive home with speed.

* * *

Razer's POV.

"Is this acceptable?" Aya asks me.

"Hnnnnnng." I intone in response. Her hands are magic. Not in that way. We aren't doing anything. She is just giving me a massage. And she is doing a heck of a job. I am in the bedroom from the cottage only in my shorts, staying relaxed on my stomach as Aya's hands are 'playing' over my back. "You are good!" I mumble. "If the doctor thing doesn't work, you'll be a heck of a masseuse."

"Thank you." She says and lifts her hands to my shoulders. I close my eyes and let out a soft moan. She is straddling the back of my thighs and doing a perfect job. Her massage comes to an end and she gets off of me. Or she tries to. I turn around as she lifts a little and I manage to catch her by her hips. She is wearing a black tank top and a pair of white jeans. I slid my hands under her tank top and try to lift it off of her. She makes a small noise and stops me by grabbing my forearms.

"What is the issue, Aya? It is my turn." I mumble. A smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

"You want just to see me naked."

"Half-naked. Maybe I want. But you have to give me something. I feel like I would explode."

She nods and it's my cue to take her tank top off of her. I throw it on the floor and roll us over. We move a little until she is laying on her stomach beneath me and I am straddling her. I unclasp her bra and let my hands flirt with her back. I bend down and place tender kisses all over the back of her neck. Her hair is caught in a hair bun so it is not a problem.

"A massage, Razer."

"Don't complain!" I mumble and start massaging her back. "You are tense. Just relax. I'm not going to... you know."

"Alright." She says and I give her a similar massage as she gave me.

"Your jeans." I mumble after finishing.

"What?"

"Take them off."

"No!"

"Do you want to go through what happened earlier at the lake?"

"Maybe."

"Aya?!"

She sighs and sits up. She takes her jeans off of her and throws them on the floor. "Happy now?"

"Yep." I answer and admire her violet underwear. After coming from the lake, she got totally changed. She stays on her stomach again and I start massaging her legs. I finish in a few minutes and let her turn around. My eyes are wandering on her body. She rolls her eyes and takes my t-shirt from the bed. She tugs in on her and it is mid-thigh.

"I am hungry." She complains.

"Go and eat something." I say and lay down on the bed. She moves to straddle me and I groan at the contact.

"Don't you want something?"

"Well, I do want something." I answer as my shorts starts becoming tight again. She seems to observe this 'cause she starts laughing. I curse under my breath as she rolls her hips backward and forward. Why? Why? Why? I grin. "You shouldn't laugh." I say. Observing her confused expression I clarify. "You are the one straddling me without wearing pants." Her cheeks become red and I chuckle. She gets down of me and goes into the kitchen. I follow her and hug her from behind. She moans as I kiss the back of her neck. I let my teeth scrape her skin and she hisses.

Mysterious POV.

I have to find her before he does. She has to know who I am. I regret leaving her but I wasn't ready for another child. But I am now. I will find her. My dear daughter...

* * *

 _Because I always enjoyed some mystery I said to myself 'why not?'. And this came out. I suppose you know who the mysterious person was talking about._

 _Shout out to Juliete1 and Panthon124 for their advices. Thanks a lot!_

 _P.S. Thanks, Panthon124, Silverwolf and Razayafan1 for giving me advices for Gltas: the rebels and Assassin. Expect to see your ideas._

 _Anyway, I hope you like this. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. Of Angels and Demons: part one

_I do hope you liked the first chapter. The mysterious person will come soon. It's a biiiiig surprise._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses. I also don't own Scooby Doo or the theme song. Nor 'Angel with a shotgun'._

* * *

Razer's POV.

It's Sunday and our last day here. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll miss this place. But not the interruptions.

I am currently in the kitchen, making a sandwich for myself. Almost ready.

"Razer? Where are you?" Aya shouts.

"In the kitchen." I respond the same way. "Do you want something from here?"

"I will take it alone." She shouts. I don't know we are shouting, she is in the living room and we can talk normally. Eh, who cares? I heard footsteps and turn around. Aya is smiling at me. She is wearing a checkered shirt of mine (which is unbuttoned) and her underwear. Pink bra and matching panties. Her hair is caught in a ponytail but a bit messy. And guess what! My bad. I was the one who ruffled her hair before coming to eat. But you should see mine. It is tousled and in all the possible directions. We didn't do anything excepting making out. And maybe, just maybe, undressing each other. Well, I am only in a pair of black jeans so... *Ahem* Back to my story.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask her. I know to cook a little, my mother taught me and I absorbed everything like a sponge. Aya also knows some things.

"Weeeeell..." She starts and approaches me. She kisses me hungrily and her hands go to my hair again. She lets her hands travel down, to my back, and she suddenly breaks the kiss. "I want this." She laughs and starts running back into the living room. I blink and get my attention back to my sandwich which is not on the plate anymore. Not even the plate is here.

"Aya?!"

"Yes?" She answers.

I go to her as she licks her lips. I raise and eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. "Really?"

"I was hungry. And you make delicious sandwiches." She says and takes another bite from my sandwich.

"And I could have made another one if you have asked me to." I say, pretending to be upset.

"If it makes you feel better, it is indeed delicious." She says and smiles. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch as far from her as I can get. I am not upset but I want to see what she is going to do. She isn't the only one who can test the other. She sighs and gets next to me. "You are angry with me." She says in a regretful tone. I look at her face. There is a frown creasing her brow. I kiss her on the tip of her nose and rest my forehead against hers.

"No, I am not."

She nods and pulls back. "I am glad."

"May I take a bite from my sandwich?" I ask her. She laughs.

"Wouldn't you prefere a bite from something else?" She asks flirtatiously. Speaking of, yes. I place my hands firmly on her hips and kiss her. I bite her lower lip and she moans. I lift my hands and slid them under her/my shirt. Her hands go to my hair again, ruffling it even more. I break the kiss and move my mouth to her neck. I catch her skin between my teeth and she moans my name. Her fingers are clutching my hair painfully. Who cares about that sandwich? She is much more delicious! Her skin is soft to the touch and she smells like mint. I took her/my shirt off of her as my teeth continue to scrape her skin. After a few minutes, I find myself straddling her. She moans as I nibble along her jawline. Her hands travel over my body until reaching the fly of my pants. She manages to lay it open as I kiss my way to her stomach. She lifts her hips, grinding them into mine and making me moan. To can play this game, I decide and start teasing her. I kiss her stomach and go back to her neck. I roll my hips into her, making her moan my name. There is a slight pressure and a throb in my... special area. She wraps her legs around my waist, pivotes and rolls us over so she is on top now. She pulls back a little and I see lust sparkling in her eyes. I lift my hands and cup her face, bringing her down for a soft kiss.

Aya's POV.

As Razer kisses me, I hear my phone ringing. He tries to ignore it but I can't focus. After a few hungry kisses, I pull back and stare into his eyes. I can see his intentions clearly, he wants the same thing I want. Still... I recognize apprehention and hesitation, as if he is afraid to make a move that could hurt me. I appreciate this at him. That he always waits for my permision for everything when it comes to be intimate. 'Lullaby' is heard again (my ringtone, I love Faydee) and I sigh. It is probably Hal. I take my phone from the coffee table and answer, still straddling Razer.

"Yes?... We are fine... No, we are going to return tomorrow... Alright... Sure, bye." I say and hung up. (There is a pause after every phraze).

"Hal?"

"Yes. He wanted to know where we are going to return."

"Oh."

I bend down and place a soft and quick kiss across his slightly parted lips. I get down from him and take his shirt from the floor, getting dressed in a few seconds. When I look at him, he is trying to fix his tousled hair. He stretches his arms and turns the TV on. I go into the kitchen for a glass of water and when I return I find Razer watching Tom and Jerry.

"Tom and Jerry?" I tease. "Aren't you too old from this?"

"Says the one who got inspired from a cartoon." He answers. Why do I think I am the normal one in this relationship?

"Am I the only one normal in our relationship?" I turn my thought into reality. He decides to ignore my comment and changes the channel and I practically jump on the couch, almost making the water from the glass to fall. "Scooby Doo!" I squeal as Razer raises an eyebrow at my reaction. You know what? Forget about the normality stuff. "Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?

We've got some work to do now.

Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?

We need your help now.

Come on, Scooby Doo." I start singing.

"Normal, huh?" He asks me, a touch of amusement in the tone of his voice. I laugh and take a big sip from my water. I swallow it all and put the glass on the coffee table before letting myself fall with my head in Razer's lap.

"I do my best." I say and make myself more comfortable. Yes, I am a big fan of Scooby Doo.

* * *

Razer's POV.

Finally home! I enjoyed our weekend together but now we have to focus on studying. We finally moved together and we are currently in our new bedroom, studying. Aya is on her laptop, searching something while I have my head in a book and listen to music. I helps me to focus. I am wearing a red checkered shirt and black male shorts. Aya is dressed in a white sleevless tank top and green mid-thigh-lenght shorts. Her hair is loosen.

The songs come one by one in my MP3 Player. Another song is heard. 'Angel with a shotgun' by The Cab. I like it. I put my book on the bed and start pading my fingers on the pages. I start humming the lyrics as the words in front of me disappear.

"Get out your guns, battle's begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight then I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger."

Ilana usually used to tease me about me singing, saying that I do have voice. I've never believed her. Iolande said the same thing one day when she heard me humming some lyrics. I think it's for the first time when Aya hears my voice.

"They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be." I look at Aya whose eyes are on my face. I feel my cheeks burning as she approaches me and takes one of my headphones. She listens for a few seconds and a smile spreads across her face. I gulp as she opens her mouth.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back." She sings and smiles. I also smile and wink at her, humming the next lyrics.

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight." Her hair falls in her line of sight as she tilts her head to the side.

"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.

Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer." We sing together. There is a spark in her eyes that makes me smile even more brighter. "I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I want to live, not just survive  
(Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight." We continue as the songs appraches its end. We gaze deeply into each other's eyes and smile as we finish the last lyrics. We laugh as I take my headphones off. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me and hugging her. I've never predicted she has such a wonderful voice. I was right. She is my Angel.

"You are all that I adore." I mumble against her hair. She nuzzled my neck with her nose and lips and whispers softly in my ear.

"I love you."

I smile and place an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. She giggles and pulls back.

"You are a good singer." She says.

"You too." I mumble and get back to my book. She takes a book from the bed and opens it. Oh, I forgot to say. All over the bed there are books and notebooks and pens and our laptops and phones. We know a big part of what we have here but we want to be ready for the exams. We promised each other that we won't be a distraction reason for the other. Until now, we are doing just fine.

* * *

(One month later)

Guess what? Me and Aya got the biggest results at the exams and we managed to enter in the college with the maxim note.

Everything seems to go perfect between me and Aya.

It's the middle of August and I am extremly bored. That's why I accepted to go to the Mall with Aya and Iolande. Yes, I am at the Mall, listening to a girl conversation between my girlfriend and my step sister. Actually, I am not listening. My eyes are kind of fixed on Aya's hypnotic rear. Let me explain you. My girlfriend is wearing a pink sleevless tank top with a red hear across her chest and a smaller one on her back, a pair of white short shorts (this explains all, doesn't it?) and white sneakers. Her hair is caught in a ponytail and the only jewel she has on her it's a golden bracelat I gave to her a while back. Anyway, she is makeup only with green eye shadow and pink lipgloss. My dear sister is wearing a light green dress with a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is caught is her usual ponytail. She is free of any jewels. She used pink eye shadow, black mascara and red lipgloss. I am behind them, behind Aya more exactly, and she probably is aware of that cause she moves her rear in a hypnotic manner. I hope I am not drooling. Oh, and I am carying a shopping bag. We have been here for one hour and from the glimse of conversation I caught when we left, we are going to stay here hours on end. Me and my big mouth! Yesterday I heard Aya talking to Iolande about them going at the Mall and I offered myself to take them here. And they managed to make me agree that I will stay with them all day. Actually, Aya did. She can convince me to do anything if she puts on her special 'puppy dog eyes', the trembling lower lip and her cute 'pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease'. And not to forget about a... special show last night. We *ahem* didn't do anything. However, back to reality before I have the chance to leave a trail of drool on the floor.

"Look over there!" Squeales Iolande and runs towards a shop. I sigh and follow her and Aya. My sister is drooling after a purple dress. Really, sis? Aya goes a little far and her eyes land on something. I let Iolande look at the dress 'of her dreams' and go after the girl of my dreams. The winner of her gaze is... a dark green dress with small, black jewels that make it shine in the light.

"You like this?" I ask her and she only nods. Sigh. Iolande corrupted her with the 'shopping fever'. Truth be told, the dress is pretty and I would like to see it on Aya. "Do you want to buy it?" I ask.

"Yes. Wait a minute." She says and takes the dress. She goes to probe it and Iolande comes next to me.

"Hey, bro. Will you buy me that purple dress?"

"Nope."

"I am your sister." She says with a scowl.

"Step sister."

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Razer bad! Bad!"

I laugh at her comment. "Okay, okay. I'll buy it. Take this as a birthday gift."

"My birthday is in April."

"And? An earlier present. You still want it, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

I laugh and my eyes land on Aya. That dress is perfectly made for her. It showes a part of her cleavage and it's mid-thigh-lenght but it's perfect. It molds perfectly over her body. I open my mouth to make her a compliment but the words don't want to get out.

"Close your mouth, lover-boy! You're drooling." Laughs Iolande. Aya approaches me and lifts her right hand up. Two of her fingers come under my chin as she closes my mouth with a wicked smile across her face.

"I want it." She says and winks at me. She goes back into the cabine she was in and when she gets out, she is in her previous clothes again. Without even thinking, I give her the necessary money for the dress. She looks extremly stunning in that. Actually, she looks stunning in everything she wears.

* * *

"It's good to be back." I mumble and fall on the bed. Finally the shopping session with the girls is over. Hallelujah!

"It's been only a few hours." Says Aya and puts all the clothes in the closet.

"It's been a few hours of shopping with two girls. It's been a torture for me! Remind me again why I accepted to stay with you."

"Due to the fact that you can't resist me?" She asks as if it is a normal thing. I groan as she sits next to me.

"The bed is only mine." I mumble. "I want to rest."

She laughs as she makes to straddle my hips. "Do you want to rest when there are so many things we can do together?" She asks as she strokes along my jawline. I sqeeze my eyes shut and groan as she rocks her hips. "Really?" She asks flirtatiously and pushes her face in the crook of my neck. She nuzzles my neck with her nose until reaching my left ear. Her lips and teeth scrape my skin bellow my ear and I groan again. I didn't know I had a sesitive spot there. She does it again as her hands flirt with the buttons from my shirt. She undo it is a flash and kisses me softly. I become *ahem* hard as her chest brushes mine. Is she doing this on purpose?

"Are you doing this on purpose?" I put my thought into words as she shifts her hips.

"Maybe." She mumbles and brushes her nose against mine. I groan and place my hands on her hips, stopping her from making any more moves.

"I didn't know you have this in you." I mutter as she runs her tongue along my lower lip. Why? Why? Why?!

"Does it make you suffer, Razer?" She whispers as I take a deep breath and shudder. "Does it?" She asks again.

Aya's POV.

He is so easy to tease. And apparently easy to arouse. "Does it?" I ask and nuzzle his mouth. I shift my hips again, a movement triggered by the slight pressure of his hands on my hips. He groans and shudders again as if he may loose control in any moment.

"It will become suffering if you decide to stop." He mumbles through grittet teeth.

"I am not looking forward to stopping." I laugh and kiss him wildly. His hands come under my tank top, caressing my skin. I moan against his mouth and find myself beneath him. How did he put that move? There is a wolfish grin across his face as he nibnles along my jawline. I moan as he lifts my tank top off of me. He takes it down and looks hungrily at my body. I am wearing a black lace bra. He lets out a groan and bends his head in the crook of my neck. His breath is warm and sends shivers down my spine.

Razer's POV.

Aya is overheated, totally in fire. I doubt she is aware that she is taking my shirt off of me. I feel a throbbing between my legs and my shorts are extremly tight. Aya tilts her head up as I find an oversensitive spot on her neck. Hmmm, this is new. I decide to tease her a little and I move downwards. I kiss her stomach and I hear her moaning. Her hands go in my hair, clutching painfully hard as my tongue sweeps out and runs along her stomach. I take her shorts off of her and throw them on the floor. I put one of my hands on her lower belly and with the other one I grasp her thigh and open her to me. I kiss her inner thighs and she moans my name. She seems to want more of my attention as she lifts her pelvis up. I grin as let out a content groan. I kiss my way back to her mouth, claiming it in a teasing kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and lifts her head up, seeking more. I break the kiss and wink at her.

Aya's POV.

I see a satisfied look on his face as he gazes into my eyes. The throbbing between my legs, emphasized by the pressure of Razer's... male part is fantastic.

"Razer..." I whisper and close my eyes. I want to say more but I can't find the right words. What is going on with me?

Razer's POV.

"Razer..." She whispers in a moan. My name broken on her lips says a lot more that she can vocalize. It is clear what she wants. 'More'. I bend my head in the crook of her neck and kiss her throat until reaching her collarbone. I nibble and my action is met with a sharp moan. Another sensitive spot! I come in my knees between Aya's legs and lift her up. She is straddling my legs as I try to undo her bra. I said 'try' because, as always when I do this, we are interrupted. The doorbell starts ringing and I curse under my breath.

"I am sorry." I mumble to Aya and give her a quick peck on her cheek. I take my shirt back on and button in on my way downstairs. I go to the door while running my hands through my ruffled hair. I open the door and see a woman. I have no idea who she is.

She has blonde, almost white hair just like Aya has. It is loosen on her back and it has waist-lenght. Her eyes are a pleasant turquoise to blue hue. She is pretty. She looks around Carol's age. Her lips are full and her chest is voloptous. Clear your thoughts, Razer! She is dressed in a black knee-lenght dress, a red jaket over it and black shoes. She has a pearls necklace around her neck, two pearls earring and a pears bracelat. Too many pearls, lady! She is makeup with dark grey eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick. She is supple and that dress kind of reveals a part of her cleavage. I don't know why, but she seems somehow familiar. And as I said, I've never seen her before. She has well-maniquired and long fingernails. She used a blue nailpolish. Who is she?

"Um... Who are you?" I ask her and she raises a perfectly plucked eyesbrow at me.

"Aya Jordan?" She asks. I understand why Alex hates to be answered with another question. "Aya Jordan lives here?" She clarifies probably observing my confused expression.

"Y-yeah. Who are you?"

"Someone important in her life. May I see her?"

"Razer?" I hear Aya's voice. "Who is it?"

"So-someone who is looking for you." I answer, stuttering a little. I turn my head around and see Aya as if nothing would have happened between us.

"Aya? Is that you?" Asks the woman.

"Yes. Who are you?" Asks Aya probably as confused as me. I make some room for the woman and she comes in. I close the door as the woman hugs Aya. Okay?! Nothing weird.

"Oh, Aya!" She sighs. "I've missed you so much! Look at you!" She says and pulls back. "You are so beautiful." Observing them, one in front of the other, a light turns itself on in my head. The woman looks a lot like Aya. There are a few differences but... Wait! Does it mean... the woman is Aya's biological mother?

"Who are you?" Aya repeats her earlier question.

"Eva. Eva Miller. I am your mother, Aya. Your biological mother." I was sure of this! Aya's eyes grow wide but I can recognize the excitement and joy she is feeling.

"My... my mother?" She repeats.

Misses Miller nods. "Yes. I am so glad I finally found you." She says. Her eyes wander towards me. Hmmm... She looks a nice person. "Who is this boy?" She asks in a cold tone.

"He is Razer Moore, my boyfriend." Answers Aya with a small smile across her face.

"Boyfriend? He?" Should I feel hurt by the tone of Mi... Eva's voice?

"Misses Miller..." I start.

"Can't you see I am talking to my daughter?" She snaps. "Instead of staying there and looking at us, go back to your house!" She orders me.

"Eva, we live together." Aya explains. I see Eva's epression changing into one of disgust for a second before reverting back to one of joy. You won't fool me, lady!

"Really?" She asks sweetly.

"Affirmative. We moved together a few weeks ago."

"Hmmm... Your adoptive parents forgot to metions that aspect." Eva mumbles. "Anyway, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be celebrating our reunion?" She asks Aya and grabs her hand. They go into the living room and I follow them. This is going to be a heck of a reunion!

* * *

Eva's POV.

Finally! I found the location of her adoptive parents. She wasn't there. I asked them and they gave me her adress but they forgot to mention about her and her lover living together. I do my best to seem happy and excited at this aspect but I am not. Maybe it doesn't seem but I care about Aya. She is, after all, my daughter. I couldn't keep her and what her father told me didn't help me to keep her. So I gave her to adoption. Who would have known that her own father was going to adopt her and raise her before making her like him. Emotionless. Full of knowledge about everything. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that my daughter is smart. Anyway, when I finally found out who has adopted her years ago, she was in someone else's custody. It took me years to find her but I am glad I didn't give up. She looks wonderful. I have to set up our mother-daughter connection and keep it untouched. I can't affor to loose her again. I can't affor to loose her as I lost her brother. Of course, she doesn't need to know about her brother. Or she would search for him.

This boy, Razer... Sigh. She seems to be happy with him, exactly how I felt I was with her father. But when he found out that I was pregnant with our second child, he refused to help me. And he took my daughter away from me! I have to know what this boy wants from Aya. If his intentions aren't sincere... I will make sure they will break up with each other.

* * *

 _No one saw that coming, huh? Eva Miller aka the mysterious person aka Scar. But she is more affectionate towards Aya here than in the show._

 _Also, sorry for the possible grammar mistakes._

 _Anyway, I do hope you like it._

 _So? Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Family secrets: part one

_Thank you for all your reviews. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya's POV.

I am really excited and happy. I found my biological mother - well, technically, she found me - and we are hanging out together, as they say. She wanted to make it up for all the years we have been apart and we decided to have a day just for the two of us. When I told Razer he merely smiled and said that he was glad for us but I believe he is sad and upset. The truth is that he planned to take me on a date this evening but how Eva came our plans have been declined. I will make it up to him somehow. Anyway, me and Eva - she insisted to say to her 'mother' but I don't think I can right now - are currently at the Mall. I am wearing a white tank top, a light green dress with a black belt and white shoes. My hair is caught in a ponytail and I makeup using green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. Eva is wearing a red dress that makes her look wonderful, a black belt around her middle and black shoes. Her hair is loosen and her makeup is delicate, light blue eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipgloss. Her high heels produce a clicking sound against the floor. I usually don't wear high heels, nothing higher than 5 inches, and I seem very small with Eva next to me. Well, sort of. Her heels have 15 inches and mine barely have 5.

"Aya?" She asks me softly. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Um... no, thank you."

"Look, Aya, you don't have to use a cold tone with me. I am your mother and I would like us to be friends. Tell me if you want something."

"Well... I would like some ice-cream."

She laughs and I frown. "Let me guess: mint flavor, right?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"It is my favorite too. And your father's. And y-... And you took this as a heritage."

Eva's POV.

I was so close to tell her about her brother. I have to be careful if don't want her to find out.

Razer's POV.

Bored. Bored. Bored. This is how I am feeling like now. I have the most lazy day EVER! My girlfriend is out with her mother and I am in the house, lamenting. Iolande is somewhere with Ghiata so I have no chance to stay with my sister. Yes, I am so bored that I would spend time with my little, annoying, eager-to-buy-clothes step sister. And not to forget Saint Walker. He is busy with some sort of Summer School regarding psyhology. Also, there can be some former members from the Blue Gang, in which I was member, but... coming to think about this... nah. And as you well see, I am not a very social person. My parents: out of my thoughts. Aya's adoptive parents: from our last conversation I received the 'break her heart and I'll break your face!' threat from Hal for more times than I care to remember in different ways (words, glares, body language) so I will keep them out of this. Shortly: I am home alone. I am so bored that I would like some thieves to come and I to be hero kid who would stop them. My lazy day started like this:

"Razer? Razer, wake up."

I groaned and turned my back towards Aya and tried to ignore her. She placed her hands on my arm and shook my body. "Let me sleep!" I muttered and she sighed.

"Razer, I have important things to talk to you."

"You can wait till it's a resonable hour."

"It's six a.m. ."

I sighed and made to sit on my stomach. "I want to sleep." I mumbled as I felt her warm breath against the back of my neck.

"What if..." She started but she couldn't finish because the door was opened.

"Let him sleep, Aya." I heard. Whose voice was? Oh, yeah. Eva Miller, the nightmare of my life! We've met her no two weeks previous and she was in our house. Great! Absolutly great! "Come on, we have things to do."

"What kind of things?" I asked and sat up as well as I could from my position. Aya was ready to go and Eva as well. Perfect!

"Today, me and Eva we will reestabilish our mother-daughter relationship by hanging out together." Aya explained.

And, ladies and gentlemen, this is all. So I had to get up. I ate quickly, took a quick shower and got dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. I went into the living room (where I currently am) and turned the TV on. Nothing interesting.

I am now switching the channels. Boring. Boring. Extremly boring. Uh, Tom and Jerry! Nah, it's boring. As I am officially being to lazy to go to the gym or to make some push-ups, I decide to do something that now requiers less effort. I go to my and Aya's bedroom and take my laptop. I verify my Facebook profile and my email. Not interesting. And then it hits me. I have high-tech knowledge so why not? I tipe a few codes and... Gotcha! Eva Miller. Let me see. Expert in science. Novel prise. Known scientist. And... teacher. Huh? This is interesting. Unmarried. So why... Her relationships were unknown. Great! I read a little more and my eyes grow wide. She had another child before Aya. There is a picture with her holding her new-born child. A boy, huh? I wonder if I should or should I not say to Aya about her brother? Why didn't Eva mention this? Hmmm... Maybe she will tell Aya today. Eh, I won't say anything until I don't find out more.

(Later)

"Razeeeer!" I hear a happy squeal. I lift my head from my laptop and jump from the bed. I almost tripped over my own two legs trying to get to the door. And not to forget a hit in the door. Ouch, my head! I remember I have to open the door, which I do, and run downstairs. Aya comes to me and catches me in a bear hug. Air! I need air!

"A-Aya... I-I... ca-can't breath..." I manage.

"Oh. I apologize." She says and pulls back. I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair.

"So... how was your day with your mother?" I ask her. I forgot to tell you. It is 10 p.m., dark and Aya was gone for almost 16 hours.

"It was nice. We ate ice-cream, shopped, walked, went to a restaurant... Well, not exactly in that order. How was your day?"

Boring. Horrible. Out of ordinary. "It doesn't matter. I am glad you had fun. But where are your shopping bags?"

"In the car. Eva had an important call so she us outside. She said she will bring the shopping bags here."

Eva? Here? In my house? You've got to be kidding me! "Really?"

"Yes. I hope it is not a problem."

We have a biiiiiig problem. "Nah, I was just asking." I say and catch Aya in a hug. She hugs back and nuzzles my neck. I take a deep breath and catch her scent. Wait, it is not the mint scent I know. I pull back. "A new parfume?"

"Eva gifted me with it. Is there a problem?" She asks and tilts her head to the side.

She corrupted my girl! Yes, it is a problem. "No. I was merely curious."

"I am done, Aya. Here. These are all." I hear Eva saying as she comes in. She wears that fake smile of her like anytime she sees me. "Hello, Razer." She 'friendly' greets with a fake happy tone. Aya doesn't seem to observe.

"Hello. Nice to see you again." I say using the same tone. "I would say to come in but you are already here."

She raises an eyebrow and hands me the shopping bags. "Here. You have to kill your free time with something, don't you?"

Yay, I've got a job! I hope you picked up the sarcasm.

"Well, I should go. I liked to do this, Aya. Maybe we hang out again soon?"

"Sure we will." Says Aya and hugs her mother who closes her eyes for a second before opening them and giving me a threatening and deadly glare.

"Bye, honey. Bye, Razor."

"It's Razer." I almost growl.

She ignores me and gets out. I hear the engine from her car and I let out a sigh of relief. Aya locks the door. She is looking at me in a her special pissed off way of 'Razer, you are in big trouble!'. She may try not to show her emotions but I learned what every single look, every small smile, gesture, any tilt of her head means.

"What have I done now?" I ask.

"Razer, she is my mother. Please, behave yourself and be polite with her."

"This is how I usually behave, Aya. You, from all the people, should know this." I snap. The truth is than I behave like thay with the ones I don't like. Eva is the first one on my list. She sighs and lowers her eyes.

"You are right. But please, act more friendly towards her."

"When she will do the same with me!" I mumble and go to our room. I throw the bags in a corner and let out a low growl. Aya enters and goes to the window. I go to her and hug her from behind.

"Please don't be upset." I say and nuzzle her neck with my nose. "It is the last thing I want but the first I always achive." I mumble and my grip around her tightens.

"I am not upset. Merely..."

I cut her off by spinning her around and kissing her. Whatever word she wanted to say drifted into a 'mmmph' as I open her lips with my tongue. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her as I let my hands wander to her rear. She wraps her legs around my waist as I move my mouth from her lips to her throat.

"Ahem!" She clears her throat as my hands go under her tank top. I pull back and give her a sheepish smile.

"Why not?" I demand, probably sounding like a child who can't receive a candy.

"I apologize, Razer, but I don't want it to happen now." There is a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Alright, I got it." I mutter and put her back down.

(Three months later)

I renounced to try to make love to Aya as every time it seems to be impossible. As the school started, we have a lot to learn and study. Did I mention that both Eva and Alex are teachers in our college? Yes, Aya's mother and our real estate agent teach us. Funny, isn't it? We have only three classes per week with Eva and five (FIVE!) with Alex. Perfect! Absoluty perfect! I still didn't tell Aya that it is possible for her to have a sibling. Not yet.

Aya's POV.

"Miss Jordan, can we talk a few minutes?" I hear Alex asking me before getting out from the class. Me and Razer are classmates and deskmates. He is next to me and, no matter that I am not looking at him, I know he is furious.

I am wearing a white tank top, a green knee-lenght skirt and green shoes. My hair is caught in a bun. The makeup I put on this morning is delicate: green eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipgloss. Razer is wearing a blue checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. And Alex is dressed in a tuxedo.

"Yes." I say and turn around. It was our last class from today.

"Not here. I would prefere somewhere more... private." He says and eyes Razer. In the class there are just the three of us. "In the chancellery?"

I nod and look at Razer. He lets out a low growl and looks at Alex with hate in his eyes. "Go!" He growls. "I'll wait in the car."

I nod and give him a quick peck on his cheek. I follow Alex into the chancellary. There are only three more teachers, ready to go. We wait until we are alone.

"Well?" I urge him. "May I inquire on why did you want us to have a discution in private?" I demand and cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't you think that your lover is a little too possessive?" He asks.

"We came here to discuss about my relationship?"

"No. I was just curious. The truth is that I need an assistant. Someone intelligent, quick and determined. And I thought about you. I assume you can both help me and learn, right?"

I nod. "Yes."

"What do you say? Are you in?"

"Well..."

Well... you should talk to Mr. Moore first, am I right?" He asks me with a smug grin.

I clench my fists. How dares he? Razer does not interfere with my decisions. "Negative. Razer does no control my decisions. I would like to help you but..."

"As an assistant, you will be payed."

Payed? "I... why not?"

"Great! You start Monday."

"Alright. See you then." I say and leave. Today is Friday and that was our last class. At the door from the office, I find no one else than Razer. He frowns at me when he sees me. He said... I suppose he didn't want me to be complety alone with Alex.

"An assistant?" He asks as I take his hand in my own. "That's his pathetic excuse of spending time with you?" I can pick up the sarcasm in his voice. I doubt that he is too happy.

We start walking towards his car and I sigh. "He probably needs help."

He sighs.

Razer's POV.

We get in my car and I start in whirwind. I am not too exiceted that Aya has to spend more time with Alex. We reach our home in a few moments. A hour with Alex isn't exactly the way I want to finish a Friday. We get down from my car and go into the house. Aya sighs and goes straight into our bedroom. I go after her (more like run) and find her clothes scattered around the floor. Wow, she is really quick! I hear the water from the shower so I figure out she showers. I grin and for a second, I really consider the thought of joining her. A split second actually, before I start to have too clear mental images. I shake my head as the door from the bathroom is being opened.

"Razer?" Aya asks as only her head pears through the small opening. From what I see, she didn't start the shower yet. "Would you like to join me for a bubble bath? You have been stressed a lot recently and I am sure that it will relax you."

I stare at her and I am pretty sure that I have a goofy smile across my face.

"Well? The water is perrrfect." She purrs. As I still don't answer, she frowns. "Razer, if you don't answer to my invitation, I will retract it."

I blink and see a blush creeping into her facial features. I nod and make a step forward. I start unbuttoning my shirt as Aya opens the door as wide as she can. She makes a step behind the door, trying to hide herself. I laugh and throw my shirt on the floor. She grabs a towel and puts it around her body. Well, it doesn't hide too much. I enter into the bathroom and grab her forearms. I pull her in for a long kiss as her hands slid up the lenght of my arms, to my shoulders.

After a long and relaxing bath, I can finally say that I am not stressed any longer. We are still in the bathtube, surrounded by bubbles. Aya's head is resting on my right shoulder and my arms are around her body. One could say that I want to do more with her, but the truth is that I am content with this. So far the things are perfect between us and I wouldn't change a thing. I am willing to wait as much time as she needs.

"Razer?" She breaks the silence, seeming almost... shy?

She is lazily running her fingertips over my chest. "Yes, Aya?"

She sighs. "I wish we will always be like this." She says after several moments.

I take her hand from my chest and give it a soft kiss. "We will be." I assure her.

She sighs again and snuggles in my embrace.

Aya's POV.

Something is wrong with Razer. He is being troubled. I am worried for him but there is nothing I can do. Or is it? I am... confused. He seemed troubled and conflicted and I am afraid that what is troubling him may tear us aprt in the nearby future. I sigh as he gives my left hand lazy kisses. I hear the tune 'Lullaby' playing and I know that someone is calling me. For the first time in my life, I am feeling that I want just to stay inside the one only with Razer, with no one to disturb us.

"Aren't you going to take the call?" Razer asks me. I look at him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Negative. Whoever is calling me can wait." I answer. I am not in the mood to talk to someone now. Only with Razer.

"What if it's Eva?"He asks.

"She can wait. I want to spend some time with my lover. Is this a problem for you?"

"No. Of course not." He answers.

Eva's POV.

It is the fourth time when I call Aya. Where is this kid? If Razer has dared so much to touch her... I may seem mean but I want the best for Aya. And he clearly isn't that 'the best' that I whish for her. I don't want her to have the same destiny as I did. It is right that I am fond of my realizations - of her and her brother - but I did some things which I am not proud of. Not bad things. Not that kind of things. But my lover - Aya's and her brother's father (yes, they have the same father, the love of my life) - decided that I should not raise Aya as I did with me first child. So I gave her to adoption. Okay, enough talking about my past. I try to call Aya again. If she doesn't answer, I will go to her.

Razer's POV.

We return in out bedroom - it sounds so good! - and Aya looks at her phone as I get dressed. I put on a turquoise checkered shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

"I am ready." I announce Aya, whose eyes have been in her phone the whole time. At least this is what I think. For the pink coloration in her cheeks I figure out it is not. I chuckle and catch her in a hug. She hugs back, shyly, and whimpers as the sound of a parking car is heard. Right in front of our house. Oh my God! No! Not now!" The doorbell starts ringing. Great! I pull back from her and give her a sheepish smile.

"I'll take this. Get dressed, okay?"

She only nods as I start running downstairs. I open the front door and see Eva. The mother of the year!

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a bored expression.

"I called and announced Aya that I would pay you a visit. Didn't she tell you?"

"You did not call. Nor announced." I say. I was with Aya, I know it. Of course, this is not a detail I care to tell her.

"Probably she forgot." She shrugges.

Probably you are lying, lady. "Whatever." I say and roll my eyes.

"What a rude boy! Aren't you going to invite me inside? Or you keep all your guests outside?"

Hey, first of all, I am not rude. Not a boy. I am a young man. And second, she isn't a guest. She came here just to verify me and Aya. "Come in, Mrs. Miller." I mumble and make her some room.

I hear footsteps and Aya's sing-sang voice. "Eva?" I turn around to see Aya. She is wearing a green tank top with floral motives on it, dark green skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Aya's POV.

It manages to surprise me to see Eva here. She is wearing a red knee-lenght dress with black lines on the bottom piece, a black jaket over it and black shoes. Her hair is loosen. She makeup with dark grey eye shadow -almost black, if you ask me - , black mascara and red lipstick. She gives me a motherly hug. I hug back.

(Next day)

Razer's POV.

Saturday! Hallelujah! I lazily open my eyes as I feel something beneath my head shifting. I blink and try to get rid of the blur. When I am finally focused I notice what is underneath me. Aya. My head is resting on her chest - such a soft and fluffy pillow! - while my arms are wrapped around her. Actually, only my left arm. My right hand is under her t-shirt. I feel my cheeks burning, but as I am too lazy to get up - I stay too comfortable to do it - I close my eyes again.

"I know you aren't sleeping any longer." I hear Aya's sleepy voice. Did she have any sleep last night? Just to be clear: nothing happened. "Stop pretending, Razer."

I sigh and lift my head up. "I am way too comfortable to get down." I mumble and resume my previous position. She also sighs and her chest lifts up as the air comes in and out of her lungs.

"Eva should be here in any moment." She says and cards my hair.

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! "What?!" I say confused. I pull back from her and sit up. She is grinning at me. No way!

"I hope you don't mind. She said she wanted to prepare the breakfast."

And probably put poison in my food. "And?"

"And that she wants to spend some time with me today."

I sigh. Today should have been my time with my girlfriend.

"Razer, is there any problem? You seem troubled."

There is a biiiiiig problem. "No. I am just... confused, that's all." I mumble and get down. I go straight into the bathroom for a ice cold shower. I have to wake up.

Aya's POV.

As I concluded. Razer doesn't seem too happy that Eva will come here. And he seems very distant for a while. I am afraid that our relationship is in danger. He is introverted - well, more than usual - and I believe that he hides something. Should I search his pokets? Sigh.

* * *

I feel like I am going to fall asleep in any moment. We are currently in the kitchen where Eva is preparing the breakfast. Some blah blah blah and I don't know what blah blah blah. I wasn't exactly paying attention to her. I am tired.

I am wearing a green dress and green shoes. No makeup excapting some mascara and pink lipgloss. My hair is loosen. Razer is wearing a blue t-shirt with 'Rock&Roll' on it, dark blue jeans black sneakers. And finally Eva. She is wearing a light blue tank top, red jeans and red sandals. Her hair is caught in a bun. I have no idea how her makeup is. I can barely keep my eyes open.

My elbows are on the table and I am sure that I yawn in every minute. Razer is in front of me at the table, looking like he's just won a million bucks.

"Aya, do you want coffee?" Eva asks me.

I blink lazily and nod. "As much as you can pour. I didn't sleep last night." I mumble.

"I slept like a baby." Razer grins.

"You slept on meeee." I complain, emphasizing the 'me'.

He rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut on this matter.

Razer's POV.

"You slept on meee." Aya complains, emphasizing the 'me'. It's just me or she is being like a 2-years-old child? Well, she is cute. I only roll my eyes and decide to keep my mouth shut. I don't want togive Eva more reasons to hate me more than she already does. Not that I really care butI don't want to upset Aya being rude with her mother.

And what a mother! Okay, it sounds better in my head. ANYWAY... She serves us the breakfats, we eat it - I hate to admit it but she cooked great! - and her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?... I can't... Well, I am... What?!... No, this is unacceptable... I will come soon." She sighs and hangs up.

She comes to Aya and pretectively kisses her forehead. "I have to go, sweatheart. I apologize for postponing our day together but something really important appeared."

Aya nods slowly. "It is alright, Eva. Maybe in another day then?"

Eva nods and leaves.

Something important, huh? What can be more important that your daughter?

I shake my head as Aya reaches her right hand over to table to touch mine. Oh, did she remember that I exist? How sweet! I am not mad at her but merely at myself. I am jealous that she has got to spend time with her mother. Ugh! I am a terrible boyfriend!

"Do you want to go to a movie or something?" I ask her.

"Sure. But um... may I choose it?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Aya's POV.

As I got ready for my date with Razer - it's a date, right? - my phone rang. Iolande called me to ask me if we could hang out together. So, logically, I invited her to come with me and Razer. She has a boyfriend - Ragnar***, I met him once or twice, he seems a good boy - so I suppose it is what they call a 'double date'.

I get dressed in a white dress with a violet heart on my chest, a black belt around my middle, and white shoes. I let my hair loosen. I use a delicate makeup: green eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick. I put around my neck a necklace with 'LOVE', a gift from Razer, and a golden bracelat also a gift from him. I put on a pair of earrings and I am ready. I wonder where Razer is.

"RAZER?" I shout from out bedroom.

He comes into the bedroom and catches me in a hug. I hum quietly in the back of my throat as he places a soft kiss on the top of my head. I stay on my tiptoes to reach his level - my shoes do not have heels - and kiss him. I move him hands from around his neck to his chest and clutch his t-shirt.

"Where have you been?" I ask after breaking off the kiss.

"Here and there." He shrugged. "You invited Iolande and her boyfriend with us?"

"Well, yes. I hope you don't mind." I answer.

Razer's POV.

Don't mind?! Don't mind?! I invited her out to spend more time with her not with my annoying step sister! Ugh!

I get change into a blue checkered shirt, grey jeans and black sneakers. I take Aya's hand in my own and go outside. We get in my car and stop by my old house to pick up Iolande and Ragnar. They are a cute couple, almost as cute as me and Aya :B . Anyway, Ragnar is as tall as I am, and muscular. He has brown hair and almost black eyes. Oddly, Iolande's hair is almost black and her eyes brown. Anyway... Iolande is wearing a black dress with a green belt around her middle, black shoes and she wears a nice necklace. Her hair is caught in her usual ponytail. Her makeup is simple: only black mascara and pink lipstick. Ragnar is dressed in a red checkered shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Did I mention that he was with us in the high school and a member of the Red Gang? No? Well, I did now. He was classmate with me and Aya.

We will skip the double-date. After the movie, we went to the Mall - the ever-living Mall -, Iolande's choice.

Aya's POV.

Sigh. I didn't pay attention to the movie. I don't even know its title. We are currently at thr Mall, drinking coffee. I am being with my head in the clouds, I can't focus on anything. And I know that Razer is just like me. Both of us are distracted.

"Ahem!" Iolande clearing her throat makes me shake my head. "What is the answer, Aya? Yes or no?" She asks me.

Query: about what? "Um... yes.." I answer.

Iolande blinks rapidly and then bursts out laughing. Ragnar follows her example. Both me and Razer are looking at them with confused expression.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I ask.

"I... I asked you if... if..." She managed between giggles but she resumes her laugh.

"Razer?" I ask him.

"I have no idea why." He responds and raises his hands up. "I was as focused on her question as you were."

"Iolande, just breath and calm down." I say to my best friend. She does as I said and giggles one more time.

"Aya, I asked you if you..."

Razer's POV.

"... slept with my brother." Iolande's question makes me feel awkward and embarrassed. Aya is extremly red and I suppose I am the same. Wait, did she say 'yes'?

"I..." Aya tries to find the right words. "... wasn't paying attention. I didn't catch your question. But aren't these kind of things too embarrassing and personal to be talked about, even between the best friends?"

"Don't look at me! You two seemed like that and I just wanted to make sure. I take it you didn't?" Iolande continues.

Aya averts her gaze and I do the same thing.

Aya's POV.

We returned home soon after that incident. It is still hard for me to believe what happened.

(Monday morning)

The alarm of our clock goes off. "Five more minutes." Razer mumbled and makes even more comfortable. Somehow, last night, he managed to put his head on my stomach. His right arm is wrapped around me and his left one is under my body. Am I this good as a pillow?

"Razer? Razer, wake up." I say and shake his body.

"Mmm-no!" He mutters. "I don't want to!"

"Razer..." I sigh. Sometimes, in the morning, he is similar to a lazy - very very lazy - kitten. But he is also cute. It is one of the many things I love about him.

"Five more minutes, mom." He mumbles as I shake him again. Mom? Did he call me 'mom'? Enough!

I clear my throat and take a deep breath. I am going to love this. "Hal, what are you doing here?"

Razer almost jumps off of me and lands exactly on the floor.

Razer's POV.

"Hal, what are you doing here?" Damn! My eyes snap open and I jump off of Aya, ready for a lecture. She starts laughing and - funny enough - I follow her example.

"Very funny." I mumble and get back in bed.

"You should have seen your face." She grins.

"I am sure it was hilarious." I mutter.

"It was. Hey, you called me 'mom'. You deserved that."

"I suppose I did." I shrugge and get in my previous position I had before I was abruptly woken up.

"Razer, today is Monday."

"And? I want to sleep!" I complain.

She sighs. "Fine! You get back to bed. I will call Alex to come and take me to the college."

I groan. "You have your own car." I growl. "You don't need him to be your personal driver."

"No, I don't. But as his assistant, this would probably be the best course of action."

I groan again and sit up. "Alright, I'm up." I mumble and get down. I go into the bathroom for a shower. When I get back in our bedroom, I find Aya still in the bed, with her eyes closed. Her hair is tangled around her head. Please don't be asleep! I silenty pray as I approach her. I want to tell you: I have only a white towel around my basin. I put my hands on her forearms and before I knew it, I found myself under her. How did she do that? She laughs and her hair falls over both our faces.

"Someone is really funny this morning, huh?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes." She answers and kisses me.

Aya's POV.

I place my hands on Razer's chest as he deepens the kiss. His hands go on my hips. I am in a white nightgown that reveals a big procent of my body. I break the kiss and pull back as I feel his hands going under my nightgown.

"What?!" He asks as I raise an eyebrow. And now it is when I observe that he is wearing a towel. I feel my cheeks burning and he grins.

"I have to go." I say and try to get up but he stops me.

"No. Stay!"

"Razer, we have to get ready for classes."

"I am half ready. And you are really quick."

I almost growl when he rolls as over. But I can't lie, I like this.

* * *

Alex's POV.

Aya is now my employee. Perfect. Half of my plan is ready. And now the hardest part: her lover.

Razer's POV.

I am currently walking to the chancellery to take Aya. As our last class was with Alex and we had a test, he had her bring the papers in the chancellary. I am wearing a grey shirt, dark blue jeeasn and black boots. I stop at the half-open door after I heard two well-known voices.

"What is the purpose of hiding her something of this importance? You have to tell her!" This is surely Alex. I look at him through the space made. He is dressed in a tuxedo.

"I can't." And this is... Eva? She is wearing a black tank top, a red skirt and black boots. Her hair is caught in a bun.

"Tell her or I will!" He threatens.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!"

"Not now. I have to gain her whole trust. Otherwise, she won't believe me."

He huffs. "Yeah, sure. You already have her trust, Eva."

"No. That boy, Razer. He stops her from totally trusting me."

Alex sighs. "He does the same with me. I made Aya my assistant in order to gain her trust."

"And to have the chance to spend more time with her?" Eva asks him.

"Yes, that too."

I have to stop myself from growling. Perv teacher! And Eva knows? And she doesn't tell Aya?

"But you still have to tell her about that."

"I can't!" She repeats. "Don't you understand?"

"Believe me, I understand more like anybody. But I can't stand to see how close we are and still so far away."

I gasp at his words. The stop talking.

"Who is there?" Eva asks. I start running towards the exit without looking back. I hope she didn't see me. Aya is in front of my car. She is wearing a white tank top, green jeans and green sneakers. I get into the car and throw my school bag on the back seat, next to Aya's. The discusion between Alex and Eva made me confused.

"Where have you been?" Aya asks me.

"Here and there. I went to the chancellery to take you. You weren't there."

"Alex put me arrange all the test papers in alphabetic order but thwn he changed his mind and let me leave." She explained.

Alex's POV.

Ugh! I can't take it any longer! I have to tell her soon! I love Aya and she has to know the truth!

* * *

 _A big shout out to the one who will guess: 1) Who Aya's brother is; and 2) What Alex wants Aya to know._

 _I hope you like it. Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Family secrets: part two

_I came back for you, little story. I always will._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer's POV.

Saturday evening. A dinner. Just me and Aya... And her mother. Don't ask, you really don't want to know. And I really don't want to know what Aya was thinking when she accepted. Nor what I was thinking when I accepted. Actually, I know why I accepted. Aya. I want to see her happy, and if this means that I have to go to a dinner with her witch of a mother, then I'll do it.

And here we are, in front of Eva's house. Aya is wearing a white dress, a black belt around her middle, white shoes and she has a white purse. Her hair is caught in an elegant bun and she has a pair of pearl earrings. She is makeup only with mascara and pink lipstick.

I am wearing a checkered shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

We walk to the front door and I ring the bell. Eva opens the door and wear a small yet warm smile. She is wearing a red and black knee-lenght dress and red shoes. Her hair is loosen and she is makeup with grey eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick.

"Hello, misses Miller." I mumble and force myself to be friendly.

"Hello, Eva." Aya says in her usual sweet voice.

"I'm glad you came." Eva greets us and her smile grows wider. "Come in."

Someone should poke me now cause I really have to wake up. When did she become this friendly? Especially to me? Is she up with something?

Aya's POV.

After the dinner - which was delicious - I offered myself to help Eva clean up. She protested at first but I insisted so she stopped. I went into the kitchen with the dishes - where I am at the current time - and started doing the dishes.

Razer's POV.

After Aya left an awkward silence fell over both me and Eva. It is weird to be here with her and to be... this silent.

"Razer." Eva breaks the silence. The TV is turned on and there is no way in which Aya can hear us. Um... call an ambulance? "Do you love my daughter?" She asks me.

What the hell?! If I love Aya? Oh, sure! I moved with her just because I don't even like her, right? "Yes." I answer simply and turn my head to face Eva. She is looking at me and our gazes connect. "And I will not accept you or anybody else to interfere with our relationship." I add.

"I will not accept you or anybody else to take her away from me." She says and I can see now only the pained mother who wants her daughter back. I really feel bad for her. "What plans do you have with her?" She asks me as if she would ask a question at a math problem.

"Um... make her happy." I respond, not very sure of what she wants to hear.

"To marry her?"

I blink rapidly and feel my cheeks heating up. The only response I can do is a nod.

She also nods. "Do you love her?" She repeats her earlier question.

"With all my heart and soul. I would do anything for her!" I answer determinated.

She gives me a small smile. Eva, is that you? "Try to keep her away from troubles. And... from Alex."

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do as I said." She pleads. Her eyes are begging me to listen to her. I look at her stright in the eye and I see again that pained mother.

"I will." I mumble. Then something comes back to bug me. "A while back I heard you and Alex talk."

"So you were that person." She says.

"Yes. What was all that about?"

Her smile fades and a frown creases her brow. "Nothing of your concern."

"It was about Aya's brother, wasn't it?" I ask her.

Eva lets out a low growl. "How do you know about that?" She asks me. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off. "It doesn't matter. It is not important what I was talking to him. Don't you ever bring this subject up! Especially in front of my daughter."

"Your talk with Alex or Aya's brother?"

"Either of them!" She growls and her expression changes to her happy one again. "Please. Aya will hate me if she finds out."

I snort. "Aya will never hate you. You are her mother."

"A mother who didn't keep her. How do you think she will react if she finds out that she has a brother and that you knew about this?"

I lower my eyes and stare at the floor. She is right. Wait, is this blackmail? Don't answer me, I already know. "But I do think that you should tell her the truth. You can't hide this forever."

"I know." She whispers saddly. "I'll tell her when I will be ready."

Aya comes in and sits next to me. I force myself to give her a happy smile but I do my best not to look into her eyes. "Razer, is there something wrong?" She asks me. I don't answer but I just shake my head, signaling a 'no'. "Eva?" She asks.

"Aren't you two tired? The first year as students in medicine can be very difficult and tiring. Probably this is all."

"Yeah, I am just tired." I say to Aya. "I think we should go now." I add and get up. Aya and Eva follow my example. Eva comes with us at the door and opens it. She kisses Aya on her forehead and takes farewell. We get in my car and I drive us back home. All the way back I keep thinking about the talk I had with Eva. That was a side of her I won't see again too soon.

We arrived home in several minutes. I get the car into the garage and me and Aya go up in our bedroom. If you are wondering, no, we still didn't do that. Hmmm... Coming to think about it, I am glad that Eva didn't ask me about that.

I sit on the bed and run my right hand through me hair. Aya walks at the dresser and opens it. What am I going to do now?

"Razer?" I hear her but I don't answer. My thoughts are ilogical. She sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. I barely react to her touch. "What is your status?" She asks me softly.

I am a horrible boyfriend. Pathetic. Liar. Secrets keeper. Confused. But I can't vocalise any of these. "I am just tired, Aya. There is no need for you to be concerned about me." I say harshly. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Your well-being is my concern, Razer!" She snaps. "Don't you ever dare to say something like that to me again! We are together and we will go through this together."

I sigh. "I am so sorry, Aya. I didn't mean to upset you." I mumble as she gets up. I let myself fall on the bed and I close my eyes. Aya probably doesn't even want to talk to me now, what to say about sleeping in the same bed? I sigh loudly and try to think about anything else.

I crack my eyes open as I feel someone climb in the bed. It's just me and Aya here so I highly doubt that there is someone else. "Aya?" I mutter as she rests her head on my chest. I slip my left arm under her neck to give her a better position. "I didn't mean to upset you." I say softly.

"I know." She whispers.

"I hope you know how much I love you." I whispers and smile.

"I know this too. But I want to hear it from you." She says and giggles.

I sigh dreamy. "I love you so much, Aya!"

"And I love you." She answers. "My feelings for you will never change."

"Mine will." I mumble causing her to sit up. "Mine will grow more and more and more." I continue and she relaxes.

"Actually, mine will do the same."

"Nah-ah. You can't get your words back, Aya."

"This is correct." She says and bends down. "But I can make you realize what I really meant." She mumbles and brushes her lips against mine. I kiss back and wrap my arms around her. It is a soft and gentle kiss in which we put our whole love for each other. Aya slightly parts her lips and the kiss deepens. I roll us over and land over her. She snakes her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist. After several minutes of making out without breathing, I break the kiss in need of oxygen. I take the deepest breath I've ever had and press our foreheads together.

She unwraps her arms and legs from around me and I get up. I got changed into a pair of night trousers and climb back in bed. I slip my left arm under Aya's neck and she rests her head on my chest. I lightly run my fingers over her back in a soothing gesture.

* * *

I lazily open my eyes. I try to find Aya's warmth but I find nothing. She is not in the bed. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I get changed into a grey t-shirt and black jeans and climb in the bed again. I close my eyes as I hear footsteps.

"Razer, wake up." I hear Aya's voice. Too lazy to even answer. I move so I'm now lying on my stomach. "Razer..." She sighs and climbs in the bed. I crack my eyes open and turn my head to look at her. She is wearing a dark blue t-shirt of mine and white short shorts. Her hair is loosen.

"Let me sleep!" I mumble. She moves to straddle me and places her hands on my back. I mumble something incomprehensible for her and close my eyes.

"Come on, Razer! You have to get up!"

"I don't want to!" I complain in a child-like voice. "It's Sunday." I hear her sigh.

"Razer..." She sighs again. She nibbles my left ear and giggles. I open my eyes and turn around, catching her off guard. "Cathc me if you can!" She giggles, gets up from the bed and starts running.

Eva's POV.

After the talk I had with Razer last night I finally realized how deeply he cares about my daughter. Still... I have to make sure he will come back to her, no matter what is going to happen. I don't mean to hurt them but I have no other choise. I hope Aya will be able to fogive me...

Razer's POV.

"Hey, come back here!" I say to Aya as she runs away from me. She laughs but does not stop. I follow her on the stairs and catch her left wrist. I turn her around and slam her back against a wall. She is panting and giggling, sweat glistening on her brow. She places her hands on my chest and closes her eyes. I kiss her quickly and grin against her hungry mouth. I start unbuttoning the shirt she is wearing as she moves her hands to the back of my neck. I break the kiss as I remain run out of oxygen. Aya opens her eyes and smiles. She playfully shoves me aside and starts running again. I go after her and I hear the doorbell. I sigh as both of us walk to the door. Aya opens. And... it's Alex. Dammit! And Aya's white bra is revealed!

Alex's gaze moves back and forth between me and Aya. He grins with an 'knowing' expression and I see a sparkle in his eyes. "I apologize for the interruption." He says and eyes Aya. "But, I need you."

I growl and get in front of him as Aya starts buttoning up the shirt. "Easy, perv professor!" I growl and clench my fists. "Watch your..."

"I need her help." He corrects himself and his grin becomes a grimace. "Aya?"

"I should get change. I will return in a few minutes." She mumbles and turns around.

"I'll be waiting you in my car." He says and walks back to his Porche.

Aya's POV.

I walk upstairs to my and Razer's bedroom and look through the dresser for something that will not make Alex to attent to me. I smile as Razer enters. I take out some clothes and throw them on the bed.

"Get out!" I say to Razer.

"Why?" He asks and crosses his arms over his chest. Sigh.

"I want to get changed."

"No one stops you." He says and shrugs.

"You will."

"Oh?"

"You will be a distraction for me." I whisper.

He sighs and sits on the bed. "There is no way to make me get out of our bedroom."

I sigh and get changed, trying to ignore his eyes fixed on me. I get dressed into a green blouse, white pants and white sneakers. I catch my hair in a ponytail and let out a sigh. I take a bag in which I put my phone, walled and an agent. I wanted a day off with Razer and looks how that turned out.

I go downstairs and get out. Alex is waiting in his car, a black Porche. I get in and sigh again.

"I apologize for interrupting you." He says again as he starts driving. "It wasn't my intention."

"We weren't doing anything." I mumble and prop my head against the cold window. "Where are we going?"

"At a coffee shop. I thought it would be too weird for both of us to go to my place and a coffee shop seemed the perfect choice for us to work."

"I see." I mumble, totally uninterested. I just want to get over this so I can go home and stay with Razer.

* * *

I am listening to Alex who keeps babbling about a school project. My gaze wanders to my untouched coffee. Sigh.

"... What do you think, Aya?"

"Yes, it's a good idea." I mumble.

He tells me something else and finally stops talking. "So..." He starts again. "How are you and Razer?"

Does he really care? "The same as before." I mutter and finally take a sip from my coffee.

"Oh. You should know something."

"Maybe another day. Are we done here?"

"Yes."

"Then I should go now."

"I'll drive you home." He offers himself.

I only nod.

* * *

Alwx drove me back home. He thanked me again and left to wherever he lives. I entered and went straight to my and Razer's bedroom. I found him on his laptop with his headphones on.

Razer's POV.

I entwirl my fingers with Aya as she stays on top of me. She has gotten changed into what she was wearing before Alex came, with the mention that she left the shirt unbuttoned. Her hair, loosen again, falls over both our faces and we laugh. I lift my legs and put my feet on Aya's stomach, lifting her up. She lets out a surprised squeal and then laughs. She manages to maintan her eqilibre but her hands are shanking. I tense my arm muscles and lift her more. She giggles as I maintan this position for a few minutes. I gently let her down and she lays on my chest. She lets out a soft sigh.

Aya's POV.

As I rest my head on Razer's shoulder, his chest rises and falls as he sighs. "What is your status?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, Aya. You worry too much." He mumbles.

"Mmm..." I rumble and slid my hands under his t-shirt. He tenses but relaxed soon enough. I suddenly find myself beneath him. There is a wolfish grin plastered across his face. Um... should I call for help? He kisses me softly and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Sigh. I love him so much!

Eva's POV.

I know that I have to tell her. Razer is right, I can't hide this from her the whole life. Razer... hmmm... He is not as bad as I first thought but still... I have to make sure he really loves Aya and would do anything for her. I have to know what is he going to do if they break up... There is one way to find out.

* * *

 _Sorry it is so short. I lacked the inspiration for a biiig part of it. *evil grin* Soon, the mystery will be solved. Mua ha ha *coughing*. ANYWAY, I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
